My Lady (Esp)
by Arisu-ArtnFics
Summary: Chat descubre la identidad de su Lady y no lo puede creer.


"Era ella, era ella, todo este tiempo"-dijo Adrien una vez que estaba de vuelta en su cuarto, con un suspiro amoroso-"¿puedes creelo, Plagg?"-miró a su Kwami-"no la hace incluso más perfecta?"  
"como tú digas, Romeo… sólo dame mi queso"  
"aquí…"-le da queso-"tiene sentido, ella es Ladybug en y fuera de la máscara, no era para que lo vea, ya sabes, pero ella estaba allí, yo estaba allí-"  
"LO SÉ… yo estaba también ahí… sólo que no lo entiendo, si tú finalmente has encontrado la identidad de _el amor de tu vida,_ por que simple con un "hey, soy yo, Adrien, perdón que no me viste antes, pero está bien, soy Chat" y terminar este drama?"  
"Plagg! no puedo… puedo? no, por supuesto, que no, ella no quería que yo sepa… no así… solo estabamos en el lugar y momento equivocado, y ella tan solo pensó que el callejón estaba vacío… además…"-suspira-"Marinette, no le gusto así… no lo sé"  
"oh chico, tú en verdad no sabes, ¿verdad?"  
"¿qué?"  
"nada…"  
"de todas formas, debería de irme a dormir, ese akuma fue una difícil, apuesto a Mari ya está durmiendo… y no sabe que yo sé…"  
"como sea chico, buenas noches"  
"yeah, Plagg, buenas"

El día siguiente, llegó y ahora, Adrien tenía esa mirada de amor tanto como Marinette y la sospecha de sus mejores amigos aumentó. Alya y Nino, han estado teorizando que Adrien ha desarrollado algunos sentimientos por Marinette (finalmente), al notar que tan amable ella puede ser. Pero hoy, había sido absolutamente ridículos, y eso no era ni siquiera suficiente, cada vez que uno de ellos atrapaba al otro mirándole, se volteaban sonrojados y pretendían que no había pasado. Alya se había acostumbrado a que Marinette se comporte así, pero hoy, con Adrien también, ella y Nino estaban en sus límites con sus extremadamente despistados amigos, quienes estaban negando la posibilidad (el hecho real) de amor correspondido. Así que, cuando otra akuma apareció cerca, esos dos decidieron dejar a sus amigos que se pongan seguro en la escuela y se fueron a filmar el ataque.

Una vez más, Ladybug y Chat Noir salvaron la ciudad y sus amigos; quienes literalmente los abandonaron para filmarlos; Chat sabía que Marinette se estaba yendo a casa y pretender que ella se protegió del akuma en casa en su cuarto todo el tiempo, pero además sabía que él no soportaría otro día sin decirle, así que antes que su transformación cesará él salto en dirección a su balcón.

Marinette acababa de destransformarse, cuando escuchó y notó que se acercaba a su balcón, miró a su Kwami-"¿qué es lo que crees que Chat Noir quiera está vez con Marinette, no estuve en la escena, verdad?"  
"no lo sé Marinette…"  
Marinette suspira-"quizás sólo esté en su camino-"-lo escuchó llegar a su balcón-"o no…"

Marinette salió a saludarlo, para encontrar a un nervioso Chat mirando alrededor, ella se quedó parada en frente de él con curiosidad, él respiró profundo y dijo-"My Lady"- con eso Chat se acercó y la beso en los labios con pasión y amor de una manera ruda, que dejó a Marinette completamente sorprendida, porque esa no era la reacción que ella esperaba de él si es que alguna vez la descubría.

Después una luz de verde y negro los iluminó revelando en el lugar de Chat a Adrien Agreste-"lo siento"-dijo Adrien sonrojado-"yo-uh-… lo siento, debí preguntar… debí haberte dicho esta mañana en el colegio… pero… tú… tú eres…"  
"A-A-A-A-Adrien… Adrien…. jaja…. Adrien…. todo este tiempo… jaja… Adrien"  
"Mari? estás bien? oh no, Plagg"-Plagg aparece a la vista-"qué he hecho? crees que estará bien?"-Plagg simplemente se encogió de hombros  
"estoy bien… sabes que, todo tiene sentido ahora… mi gatito, el único y sólo uno, mi mejor amigo, tenía que ser tú, y sólo tú… espera… dijiste está mañana?"  
"oh yeah… accidentalmente te vi ayer en el callejón…"  
"el callejón…"  
"yeah…"  
"lo sabía… estaba segura… por un momento que escuché algo, o mejor dicho alguien?… eras tú, verdad? el que hizo ese sonido…"  
"yeah, supongo… estás molesta?"  
"molesta? por qué debería-?"-miró dentro los preocupados ojos de Adrien-"oh la regla sobre identidades…"  
"yeah…"  
"estaba sorprendida cuando tú…"-se sonrojó-"me besaste.. ya sabes…"  
"lo siento… yo-yo- debería de preguntar la próxima vez…s-si está bien… e-eso es… jeje"  
"yeah…me encantaría eso… sí…"  
"en verdad?"  
"sí…"  
"así que…"  
"que… espera… no lo entiendo…"  
"¿qué, my lady?"  
se sonrojó-"calla"-murmuró-"así que, aprendiste quién era… soy… y… tú… no…"  
"no ¿qué?"- estaba confundido  
"no lo sé… te sentiste aunque sea un poco decepcionado?"  
"estás bromeando, verdad? no, Mari, nunca… estoy más que feliz, estoy satisfecho en realidad… Nino ha estado intentando hacerme pensar que quizás tengo algunos sentimientos por, Mari de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, mi amiga en y fuera de la máscara, la muy talentosa, y única persona que haya conocido jamás"  
"de verdad? en verdad piensas eso de mí?"  
"por supuesto"-sonrió con un sonrisa amable  
"aww, gatito… yo también te amo, siempre lo he hecho, siempre he amado el amable, desinteresado y puro chico que se sienta al frente de mí, y de ahí empecé a tener sentimientos por mi tonto, valiente gatito compañero, pero siempre pensé…"  
"que no podría ser, verdad?"-ella sienta con la cabeza sonrojándose-"igual aquí… sabes, dios sabe, todo París sabe, que me gustas, amo a esta valiente, también amable e incluso terca chica que ha estado a mi lado en contra el mal, pero después como Nino estaba intentando de hacerme confesar mis sentimientos por bueno, tú, no pude, no pude tan sólo aceptar que era, es un hecho que está en lo cierto, te amo Marinette"  
"awwww… te dije, Plagg, todo va a salir bien"  
"arg, sólo dame mi queso, antes que se vuelva aún más chicloso y asqueroso, y Tikki, no eras tú la que estabas preocupada sobre las identidades y demás?"  
"Plagg!""Tikki"-Ambos adolescentes dijeron al mismo tiempo  
"supongo, esa es mi línea, te veré mañana, princesa"  
"yeah…"  
"Plagg, ya te comiste tu queso, transformame"-con eso, hizo su saludo de dos dedos y saltó hacia el siguiente techo en dirección a su casa  
"mañana va a ser un día interesante, verdad Marinette"  
"ahhhh… ese Gato, nos olvidamos de acordar no actuar tan diferente…"  
"relájate, Adrien es un chico inteligente, sé que no hará un error como ese…"  
"yeah… hay que esperar por lo mejor"

El Fin? :D :D

* * *

Una vez más, escribí una cosa, ve y mira en arisu-artnfics, mi blog nuevo:  
* arisu-artnfics .tumblr post/164597459272/easyminds-my-lady-what-have-i-gotten-myself  
En tumblr:  
Esto estaba de vuelta en mi "dash," y qué es lo que hago? una cosa loca… easyminds , lo siento por esto…


End file.
